Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Nineteen
It was Specialist Manonkar that alerted Silandor to the odd changes that began to occur in the visi-com feeds from the alien vessel. The Commander was still observing events in the Enclave’s auditorium, although too deep in his own thoughts to pay more than peripheral attention, when he heard: “Clade Commander, Sir. If you are not monitoring channel five at present, you may wish to do so.” Silandor thanked the man, then switched screens on his personal viewer. He found himself looking at the alien, Jaymee. He appeared to be sending a personal message to Dokta, recounting events that Silandor himself had personally briefed Dokta on not too long ago. The Commander was a little surprised that someone had shown such foresight and initiative, not to mention sympathy and understanding, for the alien. A quick glance at the identifier code at the bottom of the view told him that Tec-Op Choltz was responsible. Good for her - and it also showed that the woman was comfortable enough to spare some time for the alien. That would seem to suggest that there was no undue urgency in the situation over there. Just to confirm that, he looked up again at the main screen. Mech-Tec Enteberol’s view was still showing a slow scan of the activity around him. The man had apparently decided to stand well out of the way, so that he could record a wider overview. Conveniently enough, at this very moment he was observing Tec-Op Choltz and Jaymee. They were sitting on the deck near to the air-lock, just beside the various communications arrays that the Tec’s had installed earlier. Although Enteberol was too far away from them to pick up reliable audio, Silandor could hear Jaymee’s words coming clearly from his own screen. He was just about to return his attention to it when someone walked into Enteberol’s view, heading for the couple by the airlock. She was easily identified by her uniform, even from behind. Palasar was the only Specialist on board the giant’s ship, the only crewmember over there in orange and grey: but there was something different about her… Ah! Now why would the young woman have removed her helmet? Especially considering that she was unaware that her feed was now going no further than the Hub? Switching his own screen to Palasar’s channel, he discovered a rather uninteresting low-angle view of a pile of equipment. The Clade Commander rubbed his chin thoughtfully, intrigued by this new puzzle. Allowing his speculations to percolate at the back of his mind, Silandor flipped back to Choltz’ feed, to find himself looking at Palasar’s face as she approached. “I am glad to see that you are getting along so well, but I think we should move further away from the airlock. It is likely to be getting quite busy here soon.” She said. Choltz turned back to focus on Jaymee once more, then her view changed slightly. It appeared that she had stooped a bit lower for some reason. He heard Palasar, now off-screen, say, “Well come on then!” Jaymee rose and walked off-screen, evidently following the Specialist, but Choltz’ view remained focused on the air-lock his departure had revealed. There were also a couple of silver-wrapped forms just visible at the top of the screen - it didn’t take much imagination to work out what they were. When Silandor flipped back to Enteberol’s feed, hoping to observe Palasar’s further movements, he found that the man had instead chosen to follow the Patrol First: who was in turn following four very slowly moving troopers. They were carrying two more make-shift body-bags with extreme care, as if handling temperamental explosive devices. As the First shouted for his patrol’s attention, Enteberol obsessively concentrated on the recovery party and their body-bags, but as they passed the coms antennae Silandor noticed something else entirely. A visi-com equipped helmet sitting on the booster array… A pretty puzzle indeed! Silandor tuned out the First, giving his soldiers orders to begin debarkation procedures back to the Flame, after nodding his approval of the decision taken. He was much more interested in what Palasar was up to. The young woman had already proven herself to be admirably resourceful, it would not surprise him at all if the Specialist had some ideas of her own. But why did she need Jaymee and, as it now appeared likely, Tec-Op Choltz? Silandor almost hissed with admiration as an audacious thought arrived full-blown in his frontal cortex. Choltz was competent and knowledgeable when it came to communications technology but, more importantly, she also appeared to possess more independent initiative than the more qualified - and experienced - Enteberol. Also, she appeared to have taken an interest in the alien, Jaymee. Both Dokta and Jaymee had an astonishing grasp of spoken Oortelian. Not only that, but Jaymee could also understand the speech of the giant pseudo-Ancient… if his claim was to be believed. Was it too much of a leap to suppose that Dokta’s other companion, this Zoee that had been taken by the giant being… could she not also possess this remarkable gift for languages? As the possibilities fired his imagination, Silandor retrieved his communications headset from its concealed compartment in the thrones armrest, already running through the orders that he wished to issue. As he placed the device over his head: adjusting the fit of both the connections to his tympanic membranes, and the speaker-bud hanging before his mouth, the Commander briefly considered the advantages of implantation… Then dismissed the notion almost immediately. Silandor’s only fear was loss of control, and for that reason alone he refused to contemplate having cybernetic devices inserted directly into his body. The experts had patiently explained, time and again, that it was a totally beneficial procedure. Cybernetic augmentation was merely the next logical, efficient, step towards interfacing with technology: his phobia was therefore completely irrational. Silandor disagreed, and the matter was dropped with alacrity once he had explained just exactly how much he disagreed. Having said that, he had no objection to those under his command utilizing the procedure - every advantage was to be embraced - as long as the Clade Commander was not required to have machines implanted in his own head. Silandor much preferred the modified headset that allowed him to contact any augment, simply by speaking the name of the individual required. “Talamane,’ he began, after swapping screens to view the auditorium again, ‘I believe that our guest is a success, and I require your services elsewhere. Our troopers are returning from the alien ship. Get down to the contact craft to greet them, and see that they all join the two that escorted Dokta here. Explain that the lockdown is a security measure ordered by myself, I don’t imagine anyone will object…’ Silandor paused to see if this would get any reaction from his Second Spear, but Talamane was still standing at ease behind, and to one side of, the seated Dokta. Nobody else in the room would have been aware that she was receiving orders from her Commander. ‘I want Mech-Tec Enteberol to do some more work for me, so keep him in the contact craft and inform me of his return, as and when. Don’t worry about briefing Thraxle, I shall do so myself - simply make your excuses and leave. You are authorized to requisition troops to escort the returning patrols to lockdown, but they are not to engage in unnecessary chatter. Please emphasize that. Silandor out.” Turning his attention to his communications specialist, Silandor was disappointed to see the man stiffen to attention as he heard his Clade Commander speak. “Thraxle. Sub-commander Talamane will shortly be leaving to attend to other matters: you are once more in charge down there. I am authorizing you to communicate with me directly - if it should prove necessary. My call sign is… Egg Thief. Be advised that I will be assigning troops to discretely guard all exits from your location, but they are simply a precaution. However, should their presence become a problem for anyone, refer them to me. I shall personally explain matters to the Honored Elders. Silandor out.” Satisfied with his instructions so far, the Commander swung his monitor unit aside and stood from his command throne. Taking care not to appear in any way concerned or threatening, he ambled over to the edge of the command deck and leant on its railing. After a casual sweep of the crew manning stations in this section of the trench, all of whom appeared to be going about their duties calmly and diligently, he addressed the man directly beneath him. “Specialist Manonkar, a word…” “One moment… please excuse the interruption, Revelar, I have a question for the Archivist First.’ Mathematician First Thariferon did not introduce himself to the Doctor, other than to offer an apologetic bow, but addressed his colleague instead. ‘Just a point of order, Valmik. Am I to take it that our earlier considerations regarding, ah… information distribution… no longer apply?” After a moments reflection, Valmik said, “I think we must put such concerns aside now, Thariferon, given the remarkable turn of events. Don’t you?” The Mathematician First nodded his agreement, apparently relieved at this decision, although the Doctor was unable to determine why. (Or, indeed, what the portly old fellow was actually talking about!) He returned his attention to Revelar, as Thariferon offered his apologies again before resuming his seat. The younger looking Oortelian shook off his surprise at the interruption, then continued speaking. “As I was saying, Thadokta, time travel. Is it possible? Well, of course it is - but only forwards, one one-hundredth of a decad at a time. Each and every one of us travels through time - but only at time’s own pace! ‘At least, that is the conventional wisdom that has held sway for much of our species’ existence! It was only as our people began to venture to other planets within our home system that we began to speculate on… other possibilities. Whilst our scientists and theorists began to make serious academic studies, the Imagineers wove exciting entertainments about travelling to other stars. Perhaps surprisingly, there were often overlaps in the ideas presented: although the Imagineers more often used the Magic Button Principal to expedite their stories…” “Er, excuse me, Revelar,’ the Doctor interrupted, ‘Magic Button Principle? I’m afraid I am unfamiliar with the term.” “Ah… Forgive me, Thadokta, perhaps that was a little too flippant,’ Revelar almost seemed embarrassed as he replied, his face suddenly displaying odd coloured patterns. ‘But, nevertheless - an example: How do we travel the incomprehensible distances between stars within a single lifetime - or even a single lunchtime? Easy! We press the magic button!” “Ha!’ the Doctor barked involuntarily, slapping his thighs in appreciation. ‘Oh yes, I like that, Revelar! Very droll, very amusing indeed! But please continue - I promise I shan’t interrupt again…” “No, Thadokta, please don’t hesitate! If you have any questions, or should I fail to explain clearly enough at any point. I am trying to get through this fairly quickly, so if I miss anything out - interrupt, I insist! Anyway, the MBP aside, there has always been much cross-pollination between imagination and intellect within the Hegemony. It is a known fact that nothing travels faster than light, but if we could at least approach that speed we would, in effect, be travelling in time, yes?” The Doctor simply nodded to indicate his familiarity with the concept, but chose not to comment - he was most curious to hear the Oortelian approach to the underlying principles of the Universe. “But again, Thadokta, we would still only be travelling forwards! If we could travel far enough, and fast enough, then in theory we would be able to return to an Oortelia of the far future - as far as we ourselves were concerned - within our own lifetimes! Of course, we are unable to do that, but it is a pretty thought, eh? So: how else could we traverse such distances? Well, we would need to enter a different state of reality perhaps, alternate dimensions of existence where radically different laws apply. Maybe we could find, or create, ‘short-cuts’ through reality. My colleague Dotalane would be pleased to explain our own, somewhat more prosaic, efforts to you later, I’m sure.” Suddenly Talamane was at the Doctor’s shoulder, almost causing him to jump out of his seat. “That will not be possible, I’m afraid. Information about - and access to - our drive technology is classified, even amongst our own people.’ The Sub-Commander lowered her voice and bent down to speak to him less formally. “My apologies, Thadokta, I’m sure that you understand our caution, and also that no insult is intended to you.’ When he magnanimously waved away her apology, she continued. ‘I must leave now as I am required elsewhere, but Coms-Spec Thraxle will be here to provide any assistance you require. Farewell, for now.” “And to you, Sub-Commander. Thank you for your most gracious help.” Turning away, Talamane raised her voice again as she straightened up. “Honored Elders, Fellow Oortelians. As I have just informed Thadokta, I have duties to attend to elsewhere. If you will kindly excuse me, I shall take my leave now: but remember that Thraxle here is available should you have anything… urgent… that you wish the Clade Commander to be made aware of.” Without any further fuss she stepped down from the stage and marched smartly towards an exit. The Doctor allowed himself a small measure of guilty pleasure, as he noted that the statuesque Oortelian woman was markedly taller than the flustered looking Revelar. However, he relented when he saw that the chap seemed a little lost for words, gently prompting, “So, you were suggesting travelling in other dimensions, Revelar, or something like that?” “Hmmm?’ The scholar reluctantly drew his gaze from Talamane’s retreating form, then blurted, ‘Oh! Yes, Thadokta, thank you! My point was… Whether we travel through Over-Space, Under-Space, Inter-Space - whatever we choose to call these theoretical nested dimensions - we would still only be able to travel in the same direction as time itself. In practical terms that isn’t really a problem. If any of these states of existence were to enable us to travel to the stars, yet still remain in much the same time-frame; well, that would be wonderful, would it not? Under such circumstances we would be able to explore the galaxy, secure in the knowledge that we can reasonably expect to find our loved ones still alive - our society and civilization not too much changed - upon our return. ‘However. ‘What if we wanted to travel into the past? ‘It’s not there anymore! ‘Oh, I grant that we can still see the light of stars so distant that they may not even exist today: but say we had such unimaginably powerful visualizers that we could see planets orbiting those suns. Let us say we can even see the people that live on any of those planets… ‘We can never communicate with them, we cannot interact with them - they have been dead for millions, perhaps billions of years! ‘So… If we wanted to travel against the flow of time itself - how would we do it, Thadokta?” Startled out of his fascination by the abrupt question, the Doctor coughed into a fist to disguise his alarm, then cleared his throat loudly. “Hmm… Well, I’m sure I couldn’t say, Revelar, it’s not something I’ve ever really given much thought to.’ (He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, realizing that this was, ironically, closer to the truth than he would have normally admitted.) ‘It’s all incredibly interesting though, so if you have any theories of your own… well, I’m all ears, of course!” Revelar blinked, a little thrown by that assertion, then dismissed the peculiar mind-picture with a shake of his head. “There is only really one possible solution to the conundrum, Thadokta, however impossible it may seem. If we are to believe that it is possible to flout the laws of reality, to swim against the flow of time: then we must postulate the existence of a non-reality, completely separate from real space/time as we know it. ‘If such a non-place truly existed, and we were able to find a way to enter it, would we not then be outside of time? Outside of space? Certain evidence recovered from various sites leads us to believe that, however improbable, this non-place is at least possible. So what would it actually mean if you were able to gain access? Well, since you would no longer be existing in real time or real space, you would have the potential to exist anywhere in real space/time - should you be able to return. ‘To take that proposal a step further: it could also be argued that - for the span in which you inhabit this non-existent non-reality - you are potentially existing everywhere and everywhen - at the same time! Therefore, if you have the means to control your entrance and exit points, you would now have the ability to go anywhere in time and space! Wouldn’t that be amazing?” Revelar looked rather sheepishly up at the Doctor, perhaps once more embarrassed by his own enthusiasm. “Well, it’s just a theory, Thadokta. ‘But such a beautiful theory…” Category:Forgotten Suns